


Aunt Fae

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Three [10]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cute, Fairy/Fae, Family, Fun, Gen, Miranda only mentioned, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Supernatural - Freeform, Writer Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: The Priestlys get an invitation letter to Great Aunt Fae's birthday.





	Aunt Fae

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... I'm not the happiest with this. But the muse allowed me to finish something at least.  
> Hopefully posting this, even if it's not my top quality, will help me push through this writer's block and get back into the swing of things!  
> It's not super edited because my muse was trying to tell me to just delete it.  
> I hope you find something interesting about it.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> For Bingo Card Four: Fairy/Fae  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

"Momma!" Caroline's voice rang out, shortly after the sound of the front door opening broke the gentle silence of the house.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Andy called back without taking her eyes off the stove.

She heard the door close, then Cassidy replied, "You've got a letter! From Grandma!"

"Oh. Does it look personal?" Andy asked when she saw the two teens enter the kitchen.

"It's actually addressed to the Priestly House," Caroline corrected.

"Huh, alright, go ahead and open it. I'm almost done with this, but I can't take my eyes off it, one second too late and it can burn really quickly."

The rip of the envelope was the reply she got. It was silent for a moment before Caroline read out loud, "You are cordially invited to attend the birthday celebration of Fae Sachs."

"Wait," Cassidy interrupted, "This says July tenth, isn't Aunt Fae's birthday in November? Why are they celebrating her birthday in July?"

Andy laughed. "That's correct, Aunt Fae’s birthday is November. But Great Aunt Fae, her birthday is July tenth. She's my grandmother's sister."

"Oh! We've never met her."

"She wasn't home the few times we've gone to Ohio, for holidays. She was visiting her own kids in Arizona." Andy held up her hand when the timer started beeping, and moved quickly to remove the pot and turn off the stove, before hitting 'end' on the timer. "Alright, that needs to cool down before the next step. So, Great Aunt Fae. Was that all that was on the card?" Andy leaned over the kitchen Island, giving her full attention to the girls.

"No, Cassidy interrupted me. That was just what was on the front," Caroline said.

"Okay, go ahead and read the rest."

Andy smiled as Caroline opened the card and the girl’s eyes grew wide. "It says one hundred and four!"

"What!" Cassidy gasped.

"That's right. My grandmother, she's ninety-eight. My Great Uncle Harold was between her and Fae. He would have been one-hundred-one this year, but he got sick when he was eighty seven, and we weren’t able to cure it. Great Aunt Fae is the oldest. Fae, Harold, Irene, and the baby was William."

"Oh, we met him didn't we?" They asked.

"Mmhmm, last Christmas. He's 97."

"Are we going to go?" Caroline handed Andy the card.

"Yeah, I want to meet someone who's one hundred and four," Cassidy stated.

"I'd like to. It's been a long time since I've seen her, and I'd love for you to meet her. She has some of the best stories. When your Mom gets home we'll discuss it. That’s the summer for you, and we can adjust scheduling with your dad if we need to. I'm sure I can get some time off, or do a few articles for the online paper so I don't need to be in the office. I think it would be a lot of fun."

"We like meeting your family, Andy."

Caroline nodded in agreement with her sister. "Dad's family is so stuffy and they always treated us like we were diseased or stupid.”

“They still do, a lot of the time,” Cassidy added.

“And we never got to meet any of Mom's family." Caroline’s face fell.

Andy stepped around the island counter and smooshed the girls into a big hug. "I love having a big family that accepts who I am. I love being able to introduce you two squirts to some of the most amazing people." She smacked a big kiss on each of their heads and laughed at their dramatized sounds of disgust.

“Ick. Fairy slobber.” Cassidy laughed, and swiped at the lipstick trace on her temple.

“Don’t you know, Cassidy?” Andy asked as she circled back around the island to keep working on dinner. “Fairy slobber makes you live longer.”

"Well, you'd better live to one hundred and four, Andy,” Caroline pointed a finger at her, “you've got a lot to live up to."

"Oh gosh, wouldn't that be something? I promise that I’ll be here as long as I’m able.”

“Andy?”

“Hm?”

“Was it supposed to be some kind of inside joke that they named your Great Aunt, and your Aunt, Fae?” Cassidy asked.

Andy smiled and tapped her nose. She leaned in close, like she was about to share a great secret, “Well, would you immediately think that a woman named Fae was an actual supernatural Fae?”

 

The twins laughed, and Caroline said, “That’s like the story mom told us, how dad wanted to name one of us Mary.”

Cassidy sat up straight and pursed her lips in imitation of their mother, “So if they come from my genes you can call them Bloody Mary after every meal?”

 

“Bloody Mary isn’t even a vampire. She’s a demon. Not the same. I’m glad mom didn’t let him name us.”

“Me too.” Cassidy gave Andy a hard look, “What would you have wanted to name us, if you were with mom from the beginning?”

Andy felt her brow furrow. “Well, I honestly don’t know. And your mother has been alive significantly longer than I have, supernatural aid notwithstanding. Genetics and fertility for Fae is much different than for vampires, and names have their own kind of power for us. I would want to bless you with a name of protection maybe, or peace. But I think your names were chosen well. Clever, and strong, a great team, perfect for a pair of twins.”

She watched the subtle preening at the compliment, and smiled. “If your mother and I decide to have more children, what names would you be interested in? Or if you two decide to have children what names would you want for your children?”

“What about Fae? Wouldn’t that be funny? A vampire fairy named Fae, after one of the oldest people I’m going to meet.”

“Oh, you’re going to be in for a big surprise. Because Great Aunt Fae is not the oldest one that will be at that party.”

“What!” They exclaimed.

“Oh yea, Fae has plenty of friends older than her.” 

“No way!”

Andy burst into another round of laughter at the incredulous looks on their faces. “Oh we’re definitely going now. I’ll make sure to convince your mom. You two are going to have a blast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, hope it wasn't as awful as my brain thinks!  
> I'd like to know what you thought.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
